<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy birthday by sobskunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394421">happy birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobskunk/pseuds/sobskunk'>sobskunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobskunk/pseuds/sobskunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘⠀𝗹 ┄ ┄ 𐑦⠀you attend a surprise birthday party for the king of the court and feel rather out of place, but he wants you to stay a little longer for a post-party gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐆⠀𝗹 ┄ ┄ 𐑦⠀tobio kageyama / nb reader</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐆𝐄𝐍𝐑𝐄⠀𝗹 ┄ ┄ 𐑦⠀fluff, confession, short &amp; sweet</p><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐃 𝐂𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐓⠀𝗹 ┄ ┄ 𐑦⠀1.4K</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>cold, calculating eyes scanned over the group of smiling teens huddled around the stage in the gym.<br/><br/>"happy birthday!"<br/><br/>all in unison, karasuno's boys volleyball team cheered for their teammate. shoyo threw his arms around tobio's abdomen despite the ravenet's complaints about it and kei set a crude paper crown on his head, while you, pushing past the rowdy boys, joined your friend’s side.<br/><br/>koshi took tobio's other hand, guiding him over to the cheap plastic table. the boys and you huddled around the table, daichi handing each of the attendees a paper plate and plastic utensils, while tobio took it upon himself to cut the cake. the only reason shoyo pulled away is to avoid getting stabbed.<br/><br/>"ah-ah-ah!" koshi's lips pulled into a loving smile as he watched the first year, one hand over the blunt edge of the knife. "what about your wish?"<br/><br/>"i'm not a kid!" a scowl spread over tobio's lips, a scowl that drew out a giggle from your throat, despite how hard you tried to hold it in. his gaze reached yours and the pout fell almost immediately, replaced with a rather content look. he set the knife aside and knelt down by the edge of the table, sucking in a breath.<br/><br/>his eyes closed and as he thought, the karasuno team leaned in, anticipation rising faster the longer tobio took. a thousand years seemed to pass before he opened his eyes again, brought his chin up, and blew out the sixteen candles, placed so delicately, in a single puff of breath.<br/><br/>"so?"<br/><br/>"so what?" tobio stood straight and took the knife back into his grasp, directing a glare to yu.<br/><br/>"so, what's your wish?" yu asked, his eyes bright and his hands clenching the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white. you'd think it were his birthday.<br/><br/>"you can't ask that, yu," asahi murmured, resting a large hand on the other boy's shoulder. "it won't come true if he tells you..."<br/><br/>tobio, satisfied that the question was dismissed, waited for koshi to finish plucking the candles out of the thick frosting before cutting the cake as evenly as possible into fifteen fair-sized slices. he even handed out the slices, before taking his own plate and hopping up onto the stage. he sat with his legs dangling over the edge, legs that brushed against you as you passed by him.<br/><br/>ryunosuke took a spot beside tobio, much to his annoyance, and hinata nearly sat on the poor boy trying to sit by his other side. you stood off to the side, eating your cake quietly as the boys ate away. two slices were left on the table. the only thing keeping the boys from eating them was the reminder that they were for their managers. when said girls finally did arrive, yu hopped up to his feet and ryunosuke climbed over tobio to greet them.<br/><br/>"happy birthday, tobio," kiyoko's voice, ever soft, carried over the smell of cake and the sound of the boys' laughter. hitoka, standing just a few feet behind her, waved as well, and held up the gift she brought for tobio. "happy birthday!"<br/><br/>tobio nodded his head, but turned away so they couldn't see his flustered expression. koshi set a hand on his thigh and squeezed hard until tobio blurted out a quick, "thank you!" to the girls, glaring at the older student, who just gave an innocent smile and returned to his cake.<br/><br/>kiyoko served herself and hitoka as the said blonde set their gifts on the floor, among the pile of other gifts under the table that tobio had only now taken notice of. the two girls stood beside each other, crowded by ryunosuke and yu, as they ate, but they didn't seem to mind it, despite the slobbering of the boys.<br/><br/>you, however, were the only one actually separated from the group. your gaze directed to your feet and your cake placed on the stage, you considered leaving. tobio took notice of your disposition and got to his feet throwing out his paper plate and grabbing you by the shoulder.<br/><br/>"[ Y/N ]. you, me. outsi--"<br/><br/>"gifts!" shoyo squealed, clapping his hands together. "tobio, open your gifts!"<br/><br/>the king of the court glared over his shoulder, but he relented, casting you one last glance before approaching the table and pulling a gift out from under it. "asahi," he announced, not looking at the upperclassmen as he tore the delicate bow from the handle of the gift bag, pulling out a scarf about twice his height.<br/><br/>"y-y'know, because... it's getting colder...." asahi was getting nervous by the second with the expression on tobio's face, and after a few moments of silence from the birthday boy, he was nearly in tears. tobio only muttered an awkward thanks, and the rest of his gift-opening went similarly too.<br/><br/>everything from mugs to pictures, he got. even chikara, hisashi, and kazuhito pitched in. some people just gave him money, some a candy bar, but he gave a swift, disgruntled "thank you" to everyone.<br/><br/>finally, it was your gift. your gaze met his, your pleading, desperate gaze. don't open it. please don't open it. you could tell he understood your requests, but he opened the box nonetheless. he pulled out the gift at an agonizing speed, the sun charm swaying below his hand for everyone to see. they all turned to you, then back to tobio, and clapped him on the back.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>"goodbye now, tobio!" koshi called from over his shoulder, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. everyone pitched in on cleaning up, even the king himself. as the last of the team left, you were finally alone with tobio, who wasted no time in cornering you against the stage.<br/><br/>"i should get going too.." you murmured, flinching as his hand slammed on the surface beside you. his eyes narrowed, before he set his other hand on your other side, much more gently.<br/><br/>"no.." he muttered, gaze cast towards the floor. "i don't want you to."<br/><br/>"n-no?" you repeated it like a foreign word, as if you didn't know what it meant. he snapped his attention to your face once more, startling you again; the sight made him ease up a bit.<br/><br/>"i want to... spend more time with you..." his voice was so quiet you could hardly hear him, so you leaned forward, one hand on his forearm in a feeble attempt at pushing him back.<br/><br/>"pardon..?"<br/><br/>"i didn't get what i wanted today!" tobio raised his voice much louder than he needed to, leaning away from you and turning his head away to hide the pink on his face.<br/><br/>you stifled a bit of a laugh, once you recovered from your shock of such an outburst, and slipped out from between his arms. "then let's go buy it, tobio. i'm sure the stores are still open," you cast a hand to the window, the sun seeming to balance on the tops trees in the distance.<br/><br/>"no. it's not.. you can't buy it," it almost seemed as though tobio was ashamed, with his gaze cast toward the floor.<br/><br/>"oh?"<br/><br/>he looked at you, your lips, then looked away again.<br/><br/>"oh."<br/><br/>heat rose to your face and reached from your neck to your ears, a brilliant red covering your skin. your hands gently cradled the volleyball player's neck, guiding him closer, until his breath fanned your cheeks. his own face got a bit pinkish, but he settled his hands on the curve of your waist and closed the space between your lips.<br/><br/>cake. the flavour was thick on both your lips, mixing with the chapstick he wore. you practically crumpled in his grasp, pulling him down further and warming to his touch. touching you was just as addictive to him it seemed, as he slid his hands to your back, embracing you tightly.<br/><br/>seconds, minutes ticked by as your mouths danced. the warmth of the sun was quickly disappearing, curtained by the great silhouettes it cast. the sun was out of view by the time you let yourself pull away, laughing a little nervously.<br/><br/>".. t-that was nice," you murmured, breathlessly, slinging your arms lazily around his neck. tobio only nodded, staring at you, your beautiful skin and mesmerizing eyes and perfect hair. he was almost scared he'd ruin it if he was too rough, suddenly insecure of his calloused hands.<br/><br/>something was on his mind.<br/><br/>"what's wrong?" you asked, tilting your head to one side. his gaze followed the direction of your hair, before settling on your face again, and then dipping to his feet.<br/><br/>"... i want to spend more time with you, [ Y/N ]."<br/><br/>"well, we have all night."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐃⠀𝗹 ┄ ┄ 𐑦⠀this one-shot is so short omg i almost feel bad posting it </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>